


para vos (amor)

by Dinho



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Barca - Freeform, Bromance, FCB, Fluff, M/M, Romance, and the Nadal fcb video, football fluff, last game was cute, plus there aren't any fics about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinho/pseuds/Dinho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pedro dedicates his goal to montoya, Montoya is already waiting for his hug.<br/>( Montoya's departure)<br/> </p><p>*set during the last game against huesca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	para vos (amor)

_There was still time for Barça to all but settle the match with a third goal after 38 minutes when a terrifc through ball from Iniesta found Pedro. The Canary Islander made no mistake and placed a perfect strike past Huesca keeper Dani Jiménez._

An overjoyed pedro ran to an already waiting out of his seat montoya to hug each other. A quick and simple hug with a lot of meaning behind it.

_It was certainly a plucky performance from the Aragonese outfit, but ultimately they were outdone by a Barça side was simply a class above them. There’s still the second leg on December 16, but after tonight’s comfortable 4-0 win, that now looks like being a mere formality._

They were all happy; Celebration all around the locker room Neymar and Dani were the ones with most music -party in them but they weren't here. And we had won without them without Messi, Suarez, neymar, pique etc. It was an easy win and after the match we congratulated the opposing team; good sportsmanship. I was afraid Martin was going to leave barca he was like a little brother, I gave him advice on more then football we are more then team mates. But now he was leaving barca and I understood why I mean it was a waste of talent to just have his blaugrana shirt hanging by his locker, he didn't even Make the bench. He would be at training and that's it. sometimes I wouldn't even play and I would miss playing... everyone thinks it's easy when we don't play and we're not injured it's like a vacation, right? We get paid for doing absolutely nothing but training and that's the thing we want to play it's what we work so hard for, we love playing. 

I decided on going to visit him, Montoya.  
"Hola" I was greeted with a shirtless Montoya with only his sweats hanging lose on his hip- I mean I was greeted by Montoya my friend who I didn't care that was shirtless or that his sweats were hanging lose by his hips or that it seemed as if he weren't wearing underwear... "come in!" I stepped into his apartment looking around "how are you?" I asked "eh, OK I guess" he said closing the door "yea" I nodded my head understanding what he ment. We went to seat I noticed he was playing fifa 15 but he turned it off putting the cable on "so what are you doing here...I mean not that I mind I just- wasn't expecting anyone" I looked at him "yea sorry about that I just was thinking about you-" "you were" he looked up from playing with his hands with what seemed like hope "yea and I decided to visit you" "thanks" and then we started watching whatever was playing on the TV "so you're leaving?" He looked at me startled from suddenly braking the silence "yea" he said quietly I hummed in response. We didn't talk about anything important after that we just had small talk until I looked at my watch "I should go it's getting late" I said getting up with him following after me to let me out "thanks again for coming and ...thinking about me" he Said right when I was getting out of the door, I turned around not expecting him to be so close. Neither of us moved away we just stood there staring at each other until took a step back smiling "by- see you later" he nodded giving me a quick friendly hug "I will" and I left. The drive back to my apartment was longer then the drive to montoya's and I felt like turning around most of the time wanting to be back with montoya whether we would just talk or play or something else. But I didn't. I didn't get much sleep for some reason I was thinking a lot about montoya and his eyes and maybe his lips maybe even his shirtless chest and maybe just maybe the way he looked in those sweatpants (or that he might have just not been wearing an underwear). Whatever it was I didn't get much sleep. It must have been the fact that he's leaving and I'm sad about his departure nothing serious. I'm sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this cute fluff because it wouldn't get out of my mind 
> 
> 1) the Nadal fcb video  
> 2) the hug after pedro's goal  
> 3) Montoya is leaving Barça for sure
> 
> It's friendship not really relationship (but that's for your mind to decide)
> 
> I know it's not exciting or anything but I just wanted to do this because I'm actually sad montoya is leaving but it's unfair for him to stay when he doesn't get any playing time. But I hope you enjoyed 
> 
> -queen/king/Quing  
> Keep slaying ♡


End file.
